clantonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ervin H Young Obituary Transcription
Ervin H. Young, the third child of James and Elizabeth Young, was born at Glasgow, Ill on July 28, 1838 and passed peacefully away on the evening of February 5, 1923, age 84 years, 6 months, and 8 days. His illness was only a few days, yet his death came as a shock to the community where he had lived. His ambition, energy, and strong will kept him active until his ailment had advanced beyond the control of human power and all was done that loving hearts and hands could do, but his weakened heart failed to respond to medical treatment and God said, “it is finished”, and called him home to his reward. He was united in marriage to Miss Sarah Clark, March 1866. To this union was born two children namely Mary Elizabeth, widow of James McCool of Winchester, Ill, and one baby, dying in infancy. His first wife died in February, 1870. He was again united in marriage to Miss Dora Dawson of Bennent, Ill. On Jan. 3, 1871. She proceeded him in death on July 27, 1913. To this union was born 6 children namely: Alice Clanton of Glasgow, Ill., Cloyd, Edith and Harry at home, Bert of Glasgow, Ill. and Fred of St. Louis, Mo. When the Civil War came on he heard the call to arms and in company with several companions enlisted on August 13, 1862 under Capt. Wm. Birch Co. Il 129 Ill Infantry, and served until June 8, 1865 when he received an honorable discharge and where he left a record of duty well done. In the year of 1872 he gave his heart to God and joined the Baptist Church of Glasgow, Ill., under the preaching of Isam Roberts and remained a faithful member until death. Uncle Ervey, as he was most commonly known and called, was a lover of Church and Sunday School work, always being present when health would permit and was Superintendent of the Sunday School for a number of years. In the departure of Uncle Ervey the church community and the M.W.A. Sandy Camp No. 815 of which he was a charter member , loses a man of sterling worth, one who was ever ready to lend a helping hand. He had a character and personality which won friendship from all with whom he became acquainted. He leaves to mourn his loss seven children, fifteen grandchildren besides a host of relatives and friends. Funeral was held at the Glasgow Baptist Church on February 7th at 2:30 o’clock, Rev. W.R. Johnson of Winchester officiating and internment in Glasgow Cemetery. The M.W.A. attended the funeral in a body and the services at the cemetery were under the auspices of the American Legion. The pall Bearers were Bert Blackburn, Robert Smith, _______, _________, _____ Waid and Sib Northrop. Flowers were in charge of Mrs. Ollie Smith, Mrs. Effie Knot, Mrs. Margaret McCool and Miss Helen Clanton. Card of thanks. We all wish to extend ____ thanks to all those that offered any assistance in any way during the death and sickness of our father. The Children Category:Young(Surname) Category:Documents:Obituaries